


Finally happy

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Advice, Findng yourself, Gay, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Will asks Steve a surprising question





	Finally happy

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best work. Wrote this in like 20 minutes. Just a quick post since I havnt posted in a while. Sorry for any mistakes it was not proof read.

“How did you know?” Will asked looking up at Steve. Jonathan had gone on vacation with the Wheelers and Joyce picked up an extra shift at work so Steve promised he’d pick the younger boy up from Dustins and watch him until his mothers shift was over. 

“Know what?” Steve asked a little confused. 

“How did you know that you liked boys?” Will responded with a little less confidence then his original question. 

Steve didn’t respond right away. He was a little surprised with the question, mainly because he wasn’t aware the kids knew about his relationship. 

“How did I know I liked boys?” Steve mumbled mostly to himself. “Where did you hear that at?

“When you were talking to Nancy the other day at Mikes-” 

“You shitheads were listening?” Steve interjected. “I thought you were all playing that stupid game downstairs when I was talking to her”

“Not all of us were listening.. Dustin said you seemed upset so he wanted to make sure you were ok..”

“Of course Hendersons the one behind this.” Steve answered in disbelief. “So what? He wanted to make sure I was ok by listening in on a private conversation?” Steve ran his hand through his hair and laughed in disgust. “I cant believe him.”

“He was just worried about you..”

“And he told everyone what he heard?” Steve asked glancing at Will. 

“Just the party..”

“Great. Just great. Does Max know?”

“Yea but.. she said she already had a feeling” Will answered even lower. “I didn’t mean to make you mad at Dustin..”

“Dustin needs to learn to mind his business” Steve replied. The rest of the ride was quiet. 

When they got to Wills house Will rushed out of the car and ran inside. Steve sat in his car for a few moments thinking about what had just happened. The kids knew. Billy and him were trying to keep it a secret and he risked it by just telling Nancy. Of course this would happen. He hit the steering wheel out of frustration and then got out of the car and went inside. 

Steve sat on the couch just thinking. Thinking about what Billy would think if he found out Nancy and the kids knew. Thinking about what would happen if Billys dad found out. It was a risk having people know about them. Having people know about Billy. However, its been a week and Billy hasn’t said anything about it. He didn’t know yet. And sure the kids were loud but they knew how to keep a secret. If they were able to keep the upside down hushed maybe they wernt going to say anything? Then again they had to sign official government documents concerning that topic. Steve sighed and stood up, making his way over to Wills room. He knocked on the door twice when he arrived. “Can I come in?”

He heard footsteps approach the other side of the door before the handle turned and the door opened up. Will looked up at him without a word before walking back into his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. Steve walked over and sat next to him. 

“I didn’t mean to make you mad” Will said. He looked panicked, it almost made Steve feel guilty for being angry. 

Steve sighed. “Do you like boys?” 

Wills face started to turn red as soon as the question was asked. “What?”

“Do you like boys?” Steve asked again. “Is that why you asked me that in the car?” Silence filled the room momentarily. 

“I think so” he confessed and kept his gaze away from Steve. “Jonathan and my mom dont know. Neither does the party..”

“Its not..” Steve paused. “Its ok to like them.. boys.” 

Will nodded his head. Silence. Awkward silence. 

“So...” Steve spoke. “I guess to answer your question..” he cleared his throat before speaking again. “I didnt know i liked boys. I’ve had girlfriends in my time like a lot of girlfriends. I didn’t really care about any of them though, not until Nancy.. Nancy was beautiful and smart and just made me want to be a better guy. I genuinely wanted to make her proud to tell people that she was my girlfriend. I loved everything about her. If you would have asked me a year ago I would of said we were going to end up getting married.” Steve laughed quietly at the thought. Will looked up at him. 

“If it wasnt for Jonathan do you think you and Nancy would still be together?” Will asked. 

“No” Steve shook his head immediately. “No.. Jonathan or no Jonathan it wasnt going to work out with us. Honestly its almost a blessing he stole Nancy from me.. I was sad at first but looking back I’m happy they fell in love. If she didnt leave me for him I would have ended up hurting her so I’m grateful things went the way they did.”

“Why were you so sad to lose her if you didnt really love her?”

“Well.. I guess..” he ran his hand through his hair. His leg was already bouncing up and down from nervousness. This was the first time he ever talked about this stuff out loud. “Just because you love somebody doesnt mean you’re in love with them. And sometimes it can be hard to tell the two apart. I didn’t know who I was when I was with Nancy. If it wasnt for your brother I still might not be sure who I am.” Steve smiled. “I thought I was going to be with her forever but I didnt realize how forced it was on my end. I’ll always care about her but i mean... physically it was more forced then not. I didnt realize how hard I had to try to make” he moved his hands around in the air thinking of how to phrase it. “To make things happen that should happen naturally, ya know? I was just really confused about it all. ”

“Yea..” Will responded. “I’ve never had a crush on a girl yet.”

“You’ve had crushed on guys though?”

“Yea.. I just always thought I wasnt normal for it..”

“Well..” Steve said ruffling Wills hair. “I dont know how my life would have went if I knew what I know now at your age. I think I would have been happier though.”

“Really?”

“Yea.. but I dont regret it. If it wasnt for Nancy I guess I wouldnt be part of the party” Steve smiled.

“Yea” Will smiled back. 

As Steve stood up and started walking toward the door Will spoke up one more time. “Steve?”

“Yea?” He asked stopping at the door to look back. 

“Do you think you’re going to marry Billy?”

“I hope so” Steve answered turning red and smiled a little. 

“I’m happy you found yourself.”

“Thanks” Steve answered. “Just one more thing.. can the party maybe keep things with me and Billy secret for now. Just until we graduate?”

“Max already made us promise not to say anything.” Will nodded. 

“Thanks” Steve nodded before leaving the room entirely.


End file.
